


Give it to me coach

by GryffindorGirl94



Series: Porny Starker One-shots (Aka my one way ticket to hell) [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cause Peter’s gagging for it, Come Swallowing, High school soccer AU, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Not Underage, Oral Sex, Peter is 18, Peter plays, Slut Shaming, Tony is his hot coach, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: He was so absorbed by his current activities that he didn’t acknowledge the other man’s presence until there was a heavy hand resting on his shoulder and shaking him. He jumped so hard he almost fell off the bench, trying to take his hand out of his pants and hide the jockstrap he had pressed against his nose at the same time. Needless to say, he failed miserably.“Interesting.” That deep voice was unmistakable. Peter slowly lifted his gaze off the floor to nervously settle it on Mr. Stark’s face.





	Give it to me coach

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely based on my favorite gay porn video. Hope you like it ❤️ You’ll need holy water after reading it ;)

Peter checked the showers to make sure were completely empty before nervously making his way towards the locker room. He’d showered as slow as he could, purposely taking his time so everyone would leave before he’d finished, because he certainly needed privacy for what he was about to do. After making sure no one was around, he opened his sports bag and took out a white jock strap. The thing is, this wasn’t just a regular jock strap, no, this one belonged to his smoking hot coach. Peter had sneaked inside the showers after a match two days ago, and fetched it directly from Mr. Stark’s pile of dirty clothes. Their coach rarely showered in the school showers, so Peter had to wait a month until it finally happened. He’d been sweating, his heart racing, but the fear of being discovered wasn’t as strong as his lust for the man.

Sitting more comfortably on the bench, he brought the jock strap to his nose and inhaled deeply. The man’s scent was so strong, his natural musk combined with the smell of sweat was making Peter’s mouth salivate. He felt himself stiffen inside his soccer shorts and stuck a hand inside them to slide it up and down his dick, using his other hand to hold his coach’s dirty jock strap against his face. His whole body felt on fire and his chest was rapidly ascending and descending with the force of his quick and shallow breathing. When he finally wrapped a hand around his dick and properly tugged, he had to bite the jock strap to silence his high pitched moan. He threw caution to the wind and began to furiously jack off while he sucked and smelled the piece of underwear, his thoughts consisting entirely of Mr. Stark.

His mind was filled with images of the older man running laps with them, his sweat stained shirt clinging to all the right places. The warm touch of his hand when he put in on Peter’s shoulder while he was praising him when he played good, and his stern but not unkind words when he didn’t. His perfectly trimmed beard, his broad shoulders, his toned legs. Peter’s mind was a mess and so was his body. He was sweating and panting, moving his hand faster until he was dripping pre come.

He was so absorbed by his current activities that he didn’t acknowledge the other man’s presence until there was a heavy hand resting on his shoulder and shaking him. He jumped so hard he almost fell off the bench, trying to take his hand out of his pants and hide the jockstrap he had pressed against his nose at the same time. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

“Interesting.” That deep voice was unmistakable. Peter slowly lifted his gaze off the floor to nervously settle it on Mr. Stark’s face. The man didn’t seem too perturbed, which he guessed was a good thing, but Peter felt like he was going to die from embarrassment either way.

“This is not what it looks like, coach. I…” He tried to explain himself, but the man cut him off.

“Oh, I think it’s exactly what it looks like. And Peter, you’re my best player, but I’ll let you know I can’t have shit like this happening on my team.” Mr. Stark looked amused as he spoke the words Peter was dreading to hear.

“What shit sir? I swear, it’s nothing. Please coach, don’t kick me off the team.” Peter looked up at the older man’s handsome face, feeling his eyes getting wet from humiliation and sadness. He couldn’t lose the only thing that made high school bearable for him, he just couldn’t.

“Perhaps we can work something out. You wanna stay on the team?” Mr. Stark’s eyes were now glowing with something that seemed almost… predatory. Peter was at a loss.

“Yes sir, I’ll do anything. This team is my whole life. Please.” He couldn’t guess what the man could possibly want from him, but anything was better than getting kicked off the team. He was already lonely as it was, and without his teammates he would be all alone.

Mr. Stark looked extremely pleased as he got closer to Peter. He advanced until his crotch was centimeters away from Peter’s face and gave him an expectant look. Peter widened his eyes, finally taking the hint, and seriously, this was way better than any punishment he’d imagined the man would give him. In fact, it wasn’t even a punishment. He got to suck off the man of his fantasies, what could be better than that?.

Mr. Stark lost his patience and grabbed Peter’s head, forcing it to rub against his crotch. Peter went with it willingly, inhaling deep against his coach’s obvious bulge and letting out soft noises as he did so.

“Does it smell good? Rub your pretty face all over it, c’mon. Fuck yeah.” He groaned when Peter closed his mouth around the head of his cock, which was still trapped inside the man’s white jock strap.

Peter let out a muffled “yes” and kept licking Mr. Stark’s cock until the jock strap was wet with his saliva and almost see-through.

“Stick it in your mouth Peter, go on.” Mr. Stark’s tone of voice left no room for disobedience, but Peter was going to do anything he asked anyways. He dragged the jock strap down until his coach’s impressively hard dick jumped out. Peter’s mouth filled with saliva at the sight of it, it was thick and long, with a big pulsating vein on the underside. He immediately put his mouth on it, awkwardly licking at the head and catching pre come in his mouth. It was the first dick he’d ever sucked, and he decided he liked the taste. More than liked, actually. He _loved_ it. It tasted like salt and somewhat musky, and Peter couldn’t get enough.

“Fuck yeah, suck it. Stuff it in that pretty little mouth of yours, boy. Is this the first dick you’ve ever sucked?” Mr. Stark seemed to have read his mind, and Peter nodded as best as he could with a dick in his mouth, trying his best to suck it without choking too much. The weight of it on his tongue felt heavenly, and he loved the way it was constantly pulsing inside his mouth. He couldn’t help the little whimpers that escaped him as Mr. Stark gave a low moan and grabbed the back of his head to fuck into his mouth as he pleased.

“You love that, don’t you? If I knew you were such a little whore I would’ve done this way sooner.” Peter whined again and tried to open his mouth wide, staring up at his coach’s handsome face. He probably looked like a mess already, with saliva and pre-come dripping down his lips and tears in his eyes, but he was so lost in the pleasure of having Mr. Stark’s dick in his mouth that he didn’t care.

“Now, be a good boy for me and stick your tongue out.” The older man let go of his head to grip Peter’s throat, forcing him to look up at him.

Peter did as he was told, eagerly sticking his tongue out and waiting for Mr. Stark to put his cock back into his mouth. His dick was hard as a rock inside his shorts, and he’d never been more turned on in his life. He felt like his body was filled with constant electricity, his stomach was tingling and his heart was beating so fast he could hear it pounding in his ears.

“Take your cock out of your pants and jerk it for me. I wanna see how turned on you are just from sucking me off. Such a pretty little cock-whore.” Peter’s cheek reddened at the insult, but he hurried to comply. After all, the man was right. There was no denying his arousal. Maybe he was kind of fucked up, but he couldn’t help it that he enjoyed this so much, and besides, this was not the time to psycho-analyze himself. Everything else could wait except the throbbing organ between his legs. He took a firm hold of it and jerked it with rapid movements as Mr. Stark finally brought his cock to Peter’s tongue, rubbing it all over it and letting out a pleased sigh.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Peter. You’ve got no fucking idea. I almost lost my fucking mind today when you bent over to stretch and showed me your round little ass in those tight shorts. I bet you were doing it on purpose, you little tease. I bet you wanted me to grab you and take you right there, in front of the team. Wanted them to see what a slut you are for my cock.” Peter moaned loudly at that, he couldn’t help it. It was true, and the man’s words were turning him on in a way he never thought possible. He was getting closer and closer to coming, stroking his dick almost aggressively now. He took almost the entire length of Mr. Stark’s cock into his mouth and sucked at it desperately, swirling his tongue around the head and trying to make it as pleasurable for the man as he could. Apparently, it was working, because the man grabbed him by the back of his neck and eagerly fucked into his mouth again. He keeps it up for a minute before pulling out completely, leaving Peter panting and coughing, but nevertheless chasing after it.

“Do you want it back, hmm? Beg me for it.” His deep voice gave Peter the chills, making his dick positively _ache_.

“Please Mr. Stark, _please_ , let me have it.” He went all in, pouting a little and bating his wet eyelashes for a better effect. He was burning with humiliation but he didn’t care, for he felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get his mouth around that fucking amazing dick again.

“Fuck, look at you. So pretty and ruined, and still begging for it. Such a _good_ _boy_.” Praised his coach, letting go of Peter’s head. Peter wasted no time and immediately sucked the cock back into his mouth, making a pleased noise around it while jerking himself off clumsily. Mr. Stark let him have his fill, but soon grew restless and began to fuck into his mouth again. Peter hurried to keep his mouth as wide open as he could, wanting to be good for his coach. He was dying to taste the man’s spent, and he felt himself ache with the need to come. The older man gave a few more erratic thrusts, hitting the back of his throat again and again, making him choke and bringing more tears out of his eyes, and Peter loved every second of it.

“Keep your eyes on me, sweetheart. That’s it, open wide. I want you to swallow everything I give you.” Peter hummed as best as he could around the dick being currently stuffed in his mouth and moved his hand up and down his neglected cock as fast as it was humanely possible. Mr. Stark groaned and cursed under his breath, and that was the only warning Peter got before his mouth was being flooded with warm, sticky come. That did it for him. His entire body shook as he was hit by his own orgasm, letting out a muffled moan and working his throat as fast as he could to swallow everything Mr. Stark gave him. His spent ended up all over the bench, but he managed to swallow all of Mr. Stark’s, humming pleasantly around the older man’s softening dick as he slowly came down from his high.

“There’s no way I’m kicking you off the team now, not with this wonderful mouth of yours.” Mr. Stark sounded completely breathless, and Peter felt proud of himself.

“Thank you, coach.” He beamed, and the smirk he got in return made him feel hot all over again. His throat felt sore and his voice was hoarse, but he was too happy to care. The season was already off to a great start, and Peter was already looking forwards to their next “encounter”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and ❤️ are always appreciated.  
> Come say hi on my [Tumblr](https://peterstark66.tumblr.com/)


End file.
